Once Upon A Time
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: A King put under a spell by his wicked new wife to do her bidding, while he is under her spell no one can reach him as she is able to run rampant on his Kingdom and the people. Only one person is able to defeat the evil Queen who over threw the kingdom. Alongside her love they both go on a journey to figure out what to do. Modernized but still set in the time the story was written.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a deep winter, a queen was admiring the falling snow, when she saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell. And because the red seemed so alive against the white, she thought, if only I had a child as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as a ravens wings and all of the strength of that rose. Soon after, a daughter was born to the queen and was named, Snow White. And she was adored throughout the kingdom, as much for her defiant spirit as for her beauty.

The next winter was the harshest in memory as Snow Whites mother passed away. The King was inconsolable. Taking advantage of his grief, a dark and mysterious army appeared and lured them into battle. The dark army was defeated, but what would soon come to pass was far darker.

Ravenna, the dark army's fake prisoner, enchanted the king with her beauty, making her forget all about his broken heart and the very next day she became his wife. The new queen bewitched the king and took him under her spell, controlling the king. Once the king was fully under Ravenna's spell she let her very real army enter the castle and took over as the king stood by and did her bidding as he was-as far as the people were concerned-still the ruler, when it was really Ravenna pulling the strings.

The poison Ravenna brought amongst the king also overthrew the castle. The land died, the people turned on each other and even the fair Snow White couldn't bring them to smile no matter how bright her light did shine. Years passed under Ravenna and the half there King who only did his new Queens bidding, and during that time the dear princess became more and more rebellious as she became older. More defiant than ever she was, she disobeyed her step mother-even her father-and stayed away from the castle for hours every day to spend time alone in the forest. Training herself for God only knew what, teaching herself to fight, use her bow her friend had helped her make, and sometimes just sitting and reading to herself as she had nothing else to do at all.

For no one knew that the day would come that the poisonous reign would come to an end and no one ever expected who would bring that end. For in the works there is a bond that has been set in motion since before they were even born and they are the only two who can restore hope to the land and defeat the evil Ravenna.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

"My queen, on this day, one has come of age, fairer even than you, she is the reason your powers wane."

"Who is it?"

"Snow White."

"Snow White? That little thorn in my side is my undoing?"

"Be warned she is more dangerous than she looks. She may be your destruction, but she may also be your salvation my queen. Take her heart in your hand and you shall never again need to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age."

"Immortality."

Ravenna liked the sound of this but was unsure of how to proceed. The princess was not innocent by any means, she was a little bitch that had been a nuisance to Ravenna ever since she became a teenager.

King Magnus may be under her spell but Snow White still holds his heart truly, if anything were to happen to his precious daughter the spell would surely be broken. Besides, now that Snow is twenty years of age she is free to do as she will and go where she may.

Just as she has done for years, she defies her stepmother and her father in his trance like state. Snow does not wish to reside in the castle, she wishes to be away from the wicked queen. If she knew she could get through the Queen's dark army without being killed herself she would gladly put a knife in the old hags heart.

"What do you plan to do my Queen?" the mirror asked from its position in front of the mirror.

The Queen was facing away, looking out the open arch window of the tall tower where she spent her time sucking the life out of the youthful.

"Whatever need be." The queen whispered as the mirror disappeared and she was alone-save for her brother lurking in the shadow as always;

"Finn!" she yelled loudly even though she knew he was there. He stepped forward, looking evil.

"Yes my queen?"

"Where is our dear Snow White heading?" She asked as she watched the woman in question walking through the square.

She looked just as beautiful as always, hair pulled high on her head in a messy bun with her bangs hanging in her eyes where her glasses sat, she was wearing her brown leggings, her knee high boots with the hint of something sticking out of one, and she was wearing a long sleeve emerald shirt that was long enough to cover her behind. The shirt was loose but form fitting at the same time, she wore no jacket for it was a nice day-as nice as it could be with Ravenna's reign-and she held a book in her hand tightly as she walked swiftly through the people.

"To the woods for some reading."

"Predictably. But this time, without a weapon."

"Just some quiet alone time I presume."

"Yes." The Queen said thoughtfully.

"What are you planning sister?"

"Follow her, take some men with you and follow her into the woods. I need her heart to become immortal, bring her to me unharmed but make sure no one see's. Bring her back in the dead of night."

"Yes, sister." Finn bowed slightly before turning to leave, gathering two men to go with him as he hurried to follow the princess on the day that _should _be her last day.

But what neither of them knew was that by following Snow they are putting the prophecy into motion.

* * *

Snow walked quietly through the small village, seeing the people who once wore smiles on their faces, but were now dirtier than the barns where the animals lay. It killed her to see what that evil _witch _had done to this land. And her father who let her do this.

Snow was never a horrid child when her mother still lived, but ever since her father remarried that, that _woman _Snow had been anything but a good child. She never listened to her parent's, never did as she was told, and did anything she could to piss her stepmother off.

It got to the point where Snow really didn't care what the old bat did to her, she knew if she kept it up long enough the queen would either kick her out, in prison her, or just have her killed. She wished she would.

Snow looked around anxiously, hoping to find the Duke's son, the one she used to be friends with before all this. The Duke had found her as she was leaving the castle-against her father's orders once again-and asked her that if she were to find William in her time away from the castle that she asks for him to return. The Duke being one of the only people to be nice to her, she agreed with a heavy heart.

She really did not want to speak with William, for the last conversation they had was not a pleasant one. He had confessed his love to her on her eighteenth birthday, and she had refused him, claiming she only felt sibling love for her oldest friend. That was not enough for him, they fought heatedly before her big birthday celebration that she did not want but had to attend anyway. She half thought he was going to break the bow he had helped her make in his fury, but thankfully he just threw it to the floor and stormed out. She hates the memory of that day, the awful things he said to her, the way he looked when she rejected him.

It is her biggest regret, but she knew he was not meant for her, how did she know? Well it may sound silly, but she has had this dream for years that haunts her. In a good way that is. It is of a man with long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes who saves her from a forest she knows all too well and has dared to venture into only once. Only to find herself running right back out as soon as she went in.

Snow never quite understood the dream, but she understood that a dream that recurring must mean something deeper than life. She felt a connection to this man she knew nothing about, that they were meant to find one another.

Snow did not know the reason for these dreams but she hoped that she would one day find this man that has captivated her heart in such a way that not even she could understand. It may sound silly, but this was the reason that Snow could not give her heart to William, not only because she did not love him, but because he was not the one she needed.

Just as Snow was about to walk past a tavern she noticed a very familiar face in the window. He was sitting at the bar with a few other men having a laugh, his long brown hair curling at the ends, his brown eyes dark with alcohol. His black shirt was rumpled and his grey vest was open and wrinkled slightly less than the shirt, he was unshaven and looked as if he could barely hold his head up.

With quick resolve Snow held her head up high and walked into the tavern where men and women alike were drinking heavily even though it was the early afternoon. William noticed her immediately and he looked exasperated as she walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here Snow?" He asked quietly as not to raise alarm to her presence.

"I didn't plan on coming here until I saw you in the window. Your father is looking for you, asked me to send you back if I saw you while I was out."

"Well then I guess he will just have to keep looking then."

"William," Snow sighed in exasperation, looking to the ceiling and shaking her head. "This is nonsense. You need to go back to the castle."

"How about you don't tell me what to do and get out of here before someone recognizes you."

He turned away from her and took a big swig of his ale, looking at a pretty red head with a top that was too tight, too short, and showed too much of her breasts. Snow was disgusted as she looked at what used to be her best friend in the whole wide world, until he became bitter and spiteful.

"Whatever asshole." Snow sneered angrily before storming out of the tavern, but not before she was noticed by a very tall man who looked to be very strong. He was dirty, his clothes, face, hair, and every sliver of available skin.

"Look what we have here boys!" he yelled excited, eyes dark as he was one of the many drunk.

Snow's breath hitched and her heart felt as if it were going to jump from her chest, so instead of just standing there she pushed further through the people and ran out of the tavern. She didn't get far when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her back, almost pulling her arm out of socket.

"Where do you think you are going princess?" he asked gruffly, sounding menacing.

"Let go of me!" Snow yelled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp but failing miserably.

"Oh no, I think I may just have some fun here!" the brut of a man boasted excitedly as he struggled with Snow as some of the men and women filed out of the tavern to watch the scuffle.

William being amongst the few watched for a moment as Snow fought and screamed trying her hardest to free herself and just when he couldn't watch anymore he turned and walked back into the tavern, forgetting he ever saw her.

Snow was truly scared as she thrashed and pulled, trying to get away however she could but to no avail. Just when she was about to give up a voice broke through the noise and seemed to stop everything and everyone.

"Hey! Let her go!" A male voice yelled with such authority and a very thick Scottish accent that made Snow shiver slightly.

The man stepped forward, a scowl set on his features as his vibrant blue eyes bore into the man holding Snow's arm-undoubtedly bruising it to the bone with his stone grip-giving him one look Snow instantly knew who the man was. It was _him_. The man from her dream.

"Step away Huntsman this doesn't concern you!"

"I'll determine what concerns me, thank you. Now let the girl go!" He said in a sarcastically humorous tone until he got to the end and then he was completely serious, deadly even.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

The _huntsman _smirked while resting his hand on the hilt of the axe he had strapped to his waist. '_Why hadn't I noticed that before? I'm more observant than this.'_ Thought Snow curiously as she eyed the man who had haunted her dreams for a very long time. He was tall, not as tall as the man holding her captive but taller than herself, he had blonde hair as she had seen in her dream, those blue eyes, he had a light brush of stubble across his clean face, he was wearing a thin white shirt that was loose and open slightly to form a 'v' in the front, a brown vest fastened over it and brown trousers and dark brown boots.

The Huntsman's stance was standoffish and he looked ready to strike at any moment, he had different weapons strapped to his belt, not just the big axe he was holding onto, he looked gentle but fierce as well.

"You want her? You'll have to go through me first!" The Huntsman said threateningly, Snow was confused as to why this man-this _stranger-was _helping her when he didn't even know her.

But what Snow did not know, was that the huntsman had also had dreams of her for as long as she had been dreaming of him. He had seen her big green eyes looking up at him from the floor of the dark forest, that long black hair laying around her like a halo, those blood red lips slightly opened in fear and that snow white skin paling in contrast to the dark forest floor.

"Works for me." The brute said excitedly before he threw Snow to the ground and walked meaningfully toward the huntsman. Snow looked up, fearful for the man who was to save her life but he did not look scared as he readied himself for the fight to come.

He quickly looked to Snow and motioned with his eyes toward the woods, without so much as a word Snow knew exactly what he was getting at and she sent him a grateful look before scrambling to her feet and running from the village. Not even looking back, fearful of what she would see.

The Huntsman was unafraid as the man drew closer to him, smiling wickedly at him as if he were the most menacing thing in the world but he did not startle the Huntsman in the slightest. He was more fearful for the girl than he was for himself. He needed to diffuse this, and quickly, so he could go after her.

"Matthew!" A red headed woman yelled just as the man reached the Huntsman. He stopped dead in his tracks, towering over the Huntsman.

"Sara, stay out of this!" He growled, itching to get his hands on the man that let the princess get away.

"I will not! This is absurd and you will stop this instant!" The woman named Sara yelled at him, effectively keeping him from doing any harm.

"You got off this time, next time you won't be as lucky _huntsman._" He spit the word out as if it were a profanity and a warning.

The man pushed past the Huntsman forcefully but he was never fazed as the man left with the woman he knew from childhood. With the clothes she had been wearing he never even gave a thought to the woman being Sara, the girl he played with as a child and also had a crush for. She was no longer the sweet little girl who ran around the village annoying the hell out of him, no she was now like most women around here a common whore and he wanted nothing to do with her after they went separate ways many years ago. He shook his head and looked towards the dark forest, the one place he wished to avoid as his first visit did not sit well with him.

He almost died from a spider bite, but he knew he would need to go there now. His dreams were constant, more so as of late and they were always in the same place. The dark forest, so if there was any chance of finding the princess again then he would have to venture into the forest to find her. Hoping and praying she had not actually gone in there when she fled.

Snow had given up on running and decided upon walking, looking over her shoulder every few minutes of course-just to be safe-she has walked through that village every day for years and not once has she ever had a problem like today.

If only she hadn't gone into that tavern to speak to William, if only she had kept her head down or wore a jacket or a cloak, no one would have recognized her….but then again neither would have the man from her dream, the huntsman.

She hoped he would catch up to her, if he was so willing to save her from that man in the village and then maybe he would be willing to come look for her as well.

The Huntsman had moved faster than Snow, as he knew a short cut toward the dark forest. He looked everywhere to see where the princess may be, looking for a shock of black hair or even the snow white skin. But so far, nothing. She was nowhere to be seen.

If only he knew her name, he could call out to her and find her so much quicker. But sadly, he didn't know her name and he wished so much that he did. The girl had haunted his dreams for so long and today when he saw her enter the tavern his heart started to beat so quickly he thought it was going to burst from his chest. And then when Matthew had grabbed ahold of her he felt as if his whole world had stopped, it took him a while before he was able to move to help her.

He knew from his dreams that it was her, and he instantly felt the connection to her that he had only felt in his dreams. He hadn't thought them to be real until he saw her and felt his heart hammer in his chest by just seeing her beautiful face.

The Huntsman was determined to find her and protect her. He wanted to know her.

Snow was getting closer to the forest she feared most, unsure if she should keep going or just go a different way. The forest scared her beyond all reason but for some reason she felt drawn to it, her feet moving to their own accord as she navigated the familiar terrain.

Suddenly the forest came into view and Snow was barely a mile away from the line of the trees. She wanted to so badly to turn away and go back but she couldn't, especially because the sound of hooves hitting the earth stopped her in her tracks.

Snow twirled around, dropping her book to the ground at the sight in front of her. The queen's brother, Finn, and a few of her guards were gaining on her. Scared, Snow didn't give another thought to running into the forest. They had never followed her before, meaning that the queen was finally going to get rid of her if she gave her that chance.

But Snow was not going to let that happen so she ran as quickly as she could into the forest, the place that feared her most.

_'I wish I had brought my bow after all.' _Snow thought as she ran through the dark and eerie terrain, afraid of the branches that reached out to her and turned into snakes before her eyes.

"No use in running princess! We will find you!" Finn yelled angrily as they followed her without their horses as they would not enter the forest with them.

The Huntsman jerked his head to the right, hearing the commotion and ran toward the sounds, praying he got to her before the Queen's men did.

Snow was running as fast as she ever had, praying she could get away and find shelter, somewhere she could hide without being seen until they gave up. But those hopes were futile when she was grabbed roughly by the arm and a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Sh, sh. You're alright, I'm not going to hurt you." She looked up into the vibrant blue eyes of the Huntsman, the man she had been praying to come after her.

"Alright?" Snow nodded, as his hand was still over her mouth.

He let go, a soft look in his eye as he looked at Snow in a way that made her blush. He held her close around the waist, their breath mingling together as one as they looked into one another's eyes deeply before the sound of shouts and foot falls interrupted them.

"Hide."

"And leave you here to do all the work? I don't think so." Snow said defiantly as she pulled the knife from her boot, successfully shocking the Huntsman before he nodded his consent and grabbed his axe from his belt and faced the direction the queen's men were coming from.

"Stay close." He whispered just as the four men came into view, stopping abruptly as they saw them standing there ready to strike.

"What do we have here?" Finn asked evilly, smirking like the weasel he is.

"Did we find a friend princess? He can't help you much with what the Queen has in store for you."

"You won't touch her!" the Huntsman exclaimed angrily, slightly stepping in front of Snow. Blindly protecting her even though he did not know what they were meant for yet.

"We will see about that." Just as the words left his mouth the Huntsman flew into action, swinging his axe at the man who charged him and then drew another from his belt as another man come towards him.

Finn stood in place as the Huntsman fought the two men, watching Snow as she protected herself against the third guard who had come after her. Snow could hold her own, of that it was clear as to the way she moved. As the Huntsman took out the first man he kept his eyes on Snow, making sure she was doing just fine when he struck the second and he fell beside the last.

"AH!" Finn yelled angrily as he hit the huntsman with his cane, knocking him to the forest floor.

The other guard screamed, causing both Finn and the Huntsman to turn their attention to the other two fighters. Snow was standing, breathing heavily as the guard fell to his knees, Snow's knife sticking out of his neck as he fell face first into the dirt.

Finn made a move toward her but before he could get anywhere near her the huntsman threw his axe into his back, making him cry out but he was never fazed as he pulled it out and threw it to the dirt.

Putting his full attention back to the Huntsman he hit him in the face and then the stomach, making him loose balance slightly before he regained his footing. Just as Finn was about to deliver another blow the Huntsman blocked him and punched him hard in the face, so hard he fell to the dirt, seeing his chance the Huntsman kicked him into the poisonous mushrooms and the gas filtered up around them.

Snow and the Huntsman covered their mouths quickly with their shirts and ran deeper into the forest, away from Finn as the gases engulfed him.

"I will find you!" They heard him yell as they ran, not looking back to see what was happening to him.

They ran for a long time, never looking back, never speaking until they were as far as they thought was enough before they ever thought about stopping.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" King Magnus roared angrily as he paced the throne room, waiting for answers. His dark eyes clouded with the spell of Ravenna, but his worry for his precious child was definitely still there.

"My King, the Queen is on her way."

"GET HER HERE FASTER!" he roared to the poor shaking servant girl who had spoken to him. She nodded feebly before running from the room.

King Magnus was more than furious than when he had been told the news of his missing daughter. He knew she left the castle against his wishes every day, but she always returned at the same time every day just before the sun would set.

"My lord?" Her velvet voice spoke from the doors of the throne room, standing as still as possible.

"Where is my daughter?! Has anyone seen her?" he turned to her to see her eyes were _'innocent' _as she looked upon her husband.

"I am not sure my lord, but as soon as I heard of her disappearance I sent my brother and a few guards after her to see if they could find her. No one has returned yet."

"How long have you known?" he asked hotly.

"An hour or less, I did not wish to alarm you until I knew something more."

"This is my daughter's life we are talking about! Everything that happens to her concerns me are we understood?!"

For a moment the Queen was afraid her spell had worn off due to the way he was talking to her and the way he was acting. The only indication that he was still under her spell was the cloud in his eyes.

"Of course my lord."

"Your highness, your majesty. Master Finn has returned, he wishes to speak with the Queen alone."

"I am coming as well."

"No." The Queen said with finality, effectively over powering the King with her spell. He stopped mid step and nodded his head.

"Of course my queen."

The Queen turned away and hurried up the stairs until she was in her tower where her brother was awaiting her return. He was standing in front of her mirror, looking slightly frightened and wounded.

"Where is she?" Ravenna asked gravely.

"She escaped into the Dark forest, with _him." _Her eyes grew wide at his words, this was impossible.

"This can't happen, they cannot find one another. This will end me! How could you let this happen?!"

"I'm sorry sister."

"You have failed me Finn! Find me someone who knows the dark forest, as many as you need and bring her to me before it is too late! I need her heart, she is no good to me in the dark forest! Do not fail me again!" she yelled at her brother angrily before storming from the room to find her dear spellbound husband, needing to alleviate her anger and stress, knowing he was just the one for the job.

* * *

"Are you alright?" The Huntsman asked as they collapsed on the ground to rest, seeing fit that they were far enough into the forest that no one would be able to find them for a while.

"Fine. Are you?" Snow asked, heaving for breath as she looked into the dirt.

"Aye, I think so." Snow looked at him from head to toe just to make sure for herself, as he was doing, when she noticed a blood stain on his shirt.

"You're bleeding." She said, slightly alarmed.

Before he was ever able to assess the damage Snow sprang into action and began to pull away the fabric of his shirt to look at the wound. She slightly shocked the Huntsman but he wouldn't let that show on his face as he watched her in amazement as she worked.

"It's nothing, just a surface wound." He said softly, barely able to breath with her nearness.

"I see that, but I still need to clean it at least."

"Of course, I have some cloth in my bag, along with some things to clean it with."

"Perfect." Without question she grabbed the bag from him and set to work quickly. The Huntsman sat back, mesmerized by the beautiful woman before him.

"What is your name princess?"

"Snow White, and you? I'm sure you're given name is not _Huntsman." _He chuckled once as he leaned his head back as she cleaned his wound with alcohol, it stung like a bitch but he would not let her see that.

"Eric."

"Eric," Snow said with a smile as she dabbed his shoulder. "It suits you." She whispered almost inaudibly, but _Eric _still heard her.

"You know, you are much more beautiful than I have ever heard."

"Really now?" She asked with a smirk as she covered the small wound with a bandage she had found.

"Oh yes, even my dreams did you no justice."

At his words Snow froze instantly, hands hovering over the opening of the bag as she was replacing the items she had taken out. Eric was fastening his vest back and stopped as well when he realized what he had just said.

"You had them as well?" Snow whispered suddenly, taking the Huntsman off guard momentarily.

"Yes." He breathed gravely.

Her emerald eyes shot up to look into his blue ones, smoldering his very soul as they seemed to look right through him.

"What do you think they meant? I never understood them, and I never had anyone to go to."

"Neither did I, I can't tell you that I know what they meant because in all honesty I do not know. But what I do know, is that I am meant to help you and that we are meant for something greater than either of us-or anyone for that matter-could ever fathom."

"As if we are bound."

"Meant for one another."

They both said at the same time, knowing it was true. Snow and Eric sat there for what felt like forever, just looking into one another's, neither daring to look away as they were drawn closer and closer to one another until their lips were only inches apart.

"Snow,"

"Eric,"

Eric looked deeply into the beauty's eyes, he did not understand how he could feel so deeply for her so soon but in all actuality he didn't really care and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she felt the same. So, he went for it.

His hand went to cup the back of her neck before he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in his in a passionate kiss. The kiss started off sweet and innocent as their lips moved in sync with one another, exploring one another's lips.

Snow felt heat all over as Eric kissed her senseless, her hands snaked around his neck until they were tangled in his shoulder length hair. Tugging slightly Eric angled Snow back to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to his and letting him dominate the kiss.

Eric groaned as he tasted her sweet tongue on his for the very first time, he was gentle in their kiss, not wanting to push for too much as he didn't want to scare her off.

As the kiss began to get even more heated Snow found herself laying back as Eric hovered above her, kissing her deeply and passionately. Snow couldn't help the moan that left her lips as they finally pulled away, breathing heavily-almost gasping-and never looking away from one another.

"We really should be going." Eric whispered against Snow's cheek as he placed a soft kiss there before pulling them both up.

"We should." Snow agreed, blushing heavily as she realized her glasses were fogged. Eric smiled at her and took them from her face and began to clean them with the hem of his shirt.

"I didn't know the princess wore glasses, everyone always talked about you being perfect and flawless." He teased lightly as he cleaned her glasses.

"Well then they were all wrong. Besides, how would anyone in this kingdom know anything about me? No one has seen me or recognized me for years, I was surprised when that man noticed me today."

"Yes, I can't tell you how worried I was when he took hold of you. He is a very dangerous man, I'm glad I was there when I was."

"As am I." Snow smiled up at him as he put her glasses back on her face.

"There we go. Let's get moving, we need to put as much space between the kingdom and the guard as we possibly can."

"But Eric, where will we go?" Eric visibly shivered as Snow uttered his name, loving the sound of it coming from her lips.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Snow just nodded, unsure, but took the Huntsman's outstretched hand anyway and followed him wherever he went.

Eric doesn't know it yet, but Snow is already his. Heart, body, and soul.

Snow doesn't know it yet, but Eric is already her's. Heart, body, and soul.

They are destined.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were not going in the Queen's favor, her king, her husband, and her lover was so angry about his missing child that he refused to lay with her when she demanded it of him. Her stress levels were rising as she was unable to relieve it, and as the night progressed the tension rose.

Finn had left right after his and Ravenna's confrontation to find as many men as he could who knew the dark forest. Seven men volunteered, including the man who tried to harm Snow, Matthew, and William.

Williams reasoning for going after Snow is even unknown to him, but he chose to go none the less and now they are on their way in the dead of night, back toward the dark forest where Eric and Snow have taken refuge for the night.

"I would put on a fire but I know they will be coming to look for us, they may already be looking and we cannot risk being spotted."

Snow nodded, holding her knees to her chest as she shivered slightly, trying to hide it so Eric wouldn't notice and worry. But he had already noticed as he was doing a perimeter check to make sure they were safe for the night.

He walked over to his bag to grab the thick woolen blanket he kept on hand and brought it over to the shivering Snow.

"Here, I know you are cold."

Snow looked up at him as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, tingling slightly at the gesture as his hands grazed her shoulders. She looked so innocent to the Huntsman, but at the same time he knew better than to think like that. She was fierce.

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me princess. I'll be fine."

Eric said with a smirk before sitting down beside her and handing her some bread as he broke himself off a piece. Snow took the piece of bread gratefully and began devouring it as Eric did.

"Eric?"

"Snow?" he looked at her with a smirk, until he saw the look on her face.

"What is it Snow?" he asked worriedly.

"Where are we going to go?"

This question did not surprise Eric, as he had thought about it quite a bit since they shook the Queen's men. The Duke's castle was overthrown after she took power over the King, in all actuality there was nowhere for them to go where they would be safe from the Queen.

"I don't know Snow. But I promise you that I will keep you safe no matter what. You have my word."

His words touched her heart, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as she looked into the dirt, unable to meet his penetrating gaze.

"I know you will Eric." She shivered once again, more violently this time than before.

"Good lord Snow, you are freezing, come here." He pulled her into his arms without even another thought.

Snow was slightly shocked for a moment before she regained her composure and relaxed in his arms. He held her close to his chest and laid back with her securely in his arms, hoping to keep her warm enough through the night. He would hate for her to get ill.

"Sleep now my princess. I will keep you safe." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her head lovingly.

"Goodnight Eric."

And with that she drifted off into a peaceful slumber as Eric watched her for a while before succumbing to the darkness himself.

That was the first restful night the castle had endured since the true Queen had died, since Snow White was a mere child. The King was restless and angry, the Queen was anxious, angry and worried.

Worried that with the Kings rage over his child missing, he may break the spell. She could feel her powers waning as they had in the past few weeks, if he strained too much against the spell then she would be unable to reform it and make it stronger.

And she doesn't want to kill him, she had never cared for a man in her entire life-besides her brother of course-but King Magnus is different. She does not love him that much was for sure. Maybe it was purely because he was a willing player when it came to relieving tension and stress.

"My powers are waning."

"Yes my Queen."

"What if my brother does not find her? What will happen to me?" She was distressed.

"You know exactly what will happen my Queen, you need not hear it."

"I need her heart, and I will get it. No matter who I have to go through."

And with that the queen walked out of the room, not sure of where to go or what to do. But she was sure of one thing, she needed a plan.

And fast.

"Snow," Eric shook her gently, trying to wake her.

"Mmm?" he chuckled slightly, smiling down at her as she laid upon his chest.

"We need to get moving princess." He whispered gently, not wanting to disturb her as she looked so peaceful when she slept…but they had to get moving they had waisted enough time.

"Just five more minutes." She mumbled against his chest.

"I wish we could, trust me. I love watching your peaceful sleep but we really must be on our way."

"Fine." She groaned but made no indication that she was going to move at all.

Eric chuckled as he watched her bury her face into his chest defiantly, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of his arms. Squeezing her in his arms he came up with an idea and smiled evilly, even though she could not see.

"Well, if that is how you want it." He growled playfully while flipping her onto her back and straddling her hips.

Her eyes were now open and she was looking up at him in wide-eyed shock and a slight smile as he admired her beauty before attacking her sides and making her shriek with laughter.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ERIC, ENOUGH!" she squealed in delight as he continued tickling her.

"Now who is laughing princess?" he asked with a chortle as he continued his assault.

Snow, having enough, slid her legs around his waist and flipped him before he ever registered what was going on. Once on his back the Huntsman was thoroughly shocked as he stared up at the smirking princess who was straddling him now.

"Me." She whispered seductively, leaning down until they were chest to chest and eye to eye.

She kissed his nose and was about to get off him when he grabbed her by the waist to keep her in place. She looked him in the eye curiously as his big hand splayed across her lower back and encircled her hip with the other.

"Eric?" Snow whispered questioningly as he looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

Without a word Eric leaned up until they were both sitting, never breaking eye contact, and kissed her plump red lips. It was nothing like their first kiss that had been raw passion and lust.

This kiss was slow, sensual and full of love and adoration. Snow's arms snaked around Eric's neck and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Eric's arms encircled her small waist and he pulled her close until every inch of their bodies were touching. He swiped her lips with his tongue, asking for permission before it was readily granted.

Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss became even more heated with every caress of the tongue and every touch. Snow pulled back to breath but Eric never stopped his assault as he kissed up and down the side of her neck, driving Snow wild.

"Eric, I thought we had to get going?" Snow gasped Eric sat up to look at her.

They looked into one another's eyes, love and adoration along with lust was thick in the air and they could feel their want for one another growing with every second they spent tangled up together.

"Yeah, yeah we should. I'm sorry." He said slightly flustered as they stood up together.

Snow pulled Eric to her before he had the chance to collect their things and pulled his face down to eye level with hers.

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed that. This, sadly, just isn't the opportune moment." She whispered with conviction as he smiled brightly at her.

"Mm, as did I." he kissed her lips once gently before grabbing their things and beginning their journey once again.

* * *

**this is a very short chapter I know but this is only to set up for the next chapter that is very important! please review**


End file.
